Triwizard Tournament (A Fred, George, Viktor Krum OC Story) Chapter 1
by PhoenixSong21
Summary: It's the year of the triwizard tournament and while we all know the story of Harry and the gang what was not mentioned is Fred and George's friend and fellow partner in crime Cheska. A crazy adventure is on the way with romance mystery and fear of flying, welcome to Hogwarts. Cheska style (Originally made as a one shot for my friend that took a life of its own)
1. Chapter 1: Leaving the Burrow

**Hello All. This started out as a fan story for one of my friends who insisted (along with others) that I post it on . I have never been on here before and really do want to improve. This story has kind of taken off and I hope you all enjoy it. I don't usually write an OC as a main character, nor do I write in second person very often. So I prey you forgive me for breaking (as some of my friends call it) basic rules when writing a fanfic. If enough people wish it I will rewrite it to first person, but I am rather lazy and will need motivation. **

**I've never really written much and want to improve. I also apologize for any misspelled words. Auto correct can be a pain and although I promise to read through a story before posting, I will undoubtedly miss things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, placed, events or anything else... it belongs to the almighty J.K. Rowling. Bless her.**

**Chapter 1: Leaving The Burrow**

A shriek of surprise shook the Weasley household.

"What in the name of all that is decent are the two of you doing here in my bed!?" You wailed squirming beneath the sheets against two heavy sets of arms each belonging to two identical red haired freckled boys.

"Excellent question Cheska!" Said the freckled twin on your left resting his chin between your neck and shoulder. "Fred. What was it we were doing again in miss Cheska's chambers?"

"Well George" said the twin to your right "My minds a bit fuzzy in such close proximity to this exceptional beauty but if I HAD to venture a guess-" Said Fred pulling you closer away from George to a growl of protest from both parties for completely different reasons. "I'd say we were here to wake miss Cheska up to leave for the World Cup"

You rolled your eyes exasperatedly waiting for further elaboration but the twins, who seemed perfectly contented with their explanation continued their overly close coddling of you and George taking your silence as acceptance (or to see how far he could push it) nuzzled his face into your neck an action quickly followed by Fred. Your left eye twitched and heat blazed into your cheeks matching the red streak in your hair which was a dark umber red highlights beneath dark bangs .

"That doesn't explain why you BOTH are in my bed yeah?"

You growled trying to keep the airiness from your voice. Your neck was very ticklish and... sensitive.

"Well" answered Fred "THAT's a different question isn't it?"

**_Not Really _**

You thought but George interrupted

"you see we came up here with the intention of waking you up with our latest invention we've been working on you know, the fire work that doesn't stop popping and whizzing for hours at a time?"

You wiggled beneath your bindings to turn and glare at George who smiled merrily back at you trying to look innocent

"But then" Interjected Fred taking your waist from behind (which earned him a jab in the ribs from you) George laughed and you attempted to jab him too but were too tightly wrapped in the sheets to do so. "we saw how peaceful you looked and thought, 'Hey why not join you'"

Finished Fred sounding pleased with himself still holding firmly to your waist having now pulled the sheets so tightly you could no longer move.

"you... are both..." You growled struggling with the sheets and eyeing your wand on the night stand. "idiots"

"Cheska!" Cried George screwing up his face so it looked hurt and crest fallen (but a small grin curving the edge of his lips) "you wound me"

"Such inconsideration" continued Fred "Not even telling us who's the bigger idiot. Maybe then you could decide which one of us you pref-"

You let out a roar of laughing frustration trying to wiggle free from the sheets, but you were now held so tightly by both Fred and George that all this accomplished was further embarrassment as your bodies rubbed closely together, and you could swear you heard a slight exhale of breath from Fred who was gripping you tightly from behind by the waist and who now pulled you even tighter as you struggled against his slender yet somewhat stocky frame.

The Weasley twins had been your best friends since your 2nd year at Hogwarts. You liked them, you loved them, but you couldn't choose between them. Despite being identical they were two different people, but when it came to liking them, your affections were equal and no matter how much you had thought about it (even dreamed on occasion) you couldn't bring yourself to date one of them and risk your friendship.

" I dunno Fred" Continued George his face cracking into an evil grin as he looked you dead in the eyes. "Maybe Cheska wants both of us"

The world froze and a ringing noise seemed to overtake your eardrums as Georges face inched closer to yours in the fog that was now your vision and you could feel fingers of Fred's left hand dance along the curve of your hip. Surly this wasn't happening. Surly this was a dream, an awkward yet not entirely new dream. And your mind wandered to one such place usually reserved for dreams. Two pairs of lips upon your skin, one caressing your neck while the other feathered its way down and across your collar bone. Two identical pairs of hands running hot and tantalizingly over your torso hips, thighs and back

"I knew it" said the twins in unison.

"It's nothing like that" you cried

"Oh but it is" said Fred and you could feel his grin on the back of your neck.

"And if that dazed look a second ago was any indication" Said George

"You've thought of the two of us before in that ... interesting manor" finished George looking scandalized but sounding pleased.

Your face flushed and the twins faces cracked into identical evil grins.

"Well George" said Fred placing what you would have sworn to be a kiss on the back of your neck sending involuntary shivers down your spine that spread and warmed your body. "I'd say we give the lady what she wants"

"I completely agree Fred" Breathed George who's lips wrapped themselves gently around the curve of your neck.

"Q-quit joking around you too" you stammered stifling a gasp as George flicked his tongue over your skin. Your whole body trembling with rage, nerves, something else or a strange combination of the 3.

The twins stopped their assault to give you an appalled look as though you of all people (their partner in crime) asking THEM to quit joking was nothing short of blasphemy and that they would make you 'pay' for those words.

"Quit joking?" asked Fred

"Never" finished George

And just as the pair swooped down upon you again a clear familiar voice rang through the closed bedroom door.

"Cheska!"

"Ginny!"

You called back desperately

" I'm upstairs still help me pl-"

"We're just waking her u-" started George but the door burst open. Ginny Weasley Red hair freckles and wand raised appeared in the doorway.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" asked Ginny her brown eyes darting first to you bound straight jacket like in the sheets a pleading look upon your face and then to each of her brothers.

"Am I... interrupting something?" questioned Ginny shooting you a disbelieving look and grinning

"NO!" "YES!" you and the twins cried out at once.

You wishing nothing more to bolt (or that's what you kept telling yourself) and the twins wanting nothing more than to continue their work on your neck.

"I'm going to have to believe Cheska on this one" said Ginny pointing her wand through the doorway at her brothers who for the first time looked uneasy. "She looks terrified. Fred, George" said Ginny sending them a glare that would make even their mother proud "Let her go"

Part One Continued

"And what if we don't want to let her go dear sister?" said Fred Grinning over at Ginny from his now sitting position on the bed. His wand twirling lazily in his hand.

"Besides" added George "Cheska here isn't even out of bed yet"

You writhed like a caged animal growling

"You two trapped me in it!"

"Did we?!" gasped Fred grinning at his twin brother who replied "And here we were thinking you were keeping us waiting, shame on you"

"...when I..." you huffed at last wrenching one of your arms free from the prison of linens, the twins eyed you warily, "...get out of this" you continued pulling your other arm free from the bed sheets. The twins were off the bed now. George grabbing your wand as you lunged for it your legs getting caught and you tumbling to the floor with a crash. "I'm going to kill both of you!" you yelled as the twins roared with laughter.

"Now we know you don't need this..." said Fred tossing your wand into the air and catching it "to defend yourself but you'll get it back when you've calmed down and had some breakfast"

"That" added George "And we don't need you hexing us because of your tardiness"

You glared daggers up at them a grin spreading across your face.

"Oh I don't need to be the one hexing you"

you purred steeling a glance at Ginny who grinned back at you.

"Remember that spell we were practicing Ginny? The one you could do better than me?"

Ginny's grin spread wider

"Of course I do"

You looked at Fred and George with Triumph as Ginny raised her wand.

"Good Morning Cheska Dear" called Mrs. Weasley as you settled yourself between Hermione and Ginny at the table for breakfast. "I sent Fred and George up for you and Ron ages ago" she simpered shoving a plate of eggs bacon and toast in front of you and warming it with a wave of her wand. "Ron was down in minutes sopping wet, had to get changed into new robes I was so worried they'd do the same to you, those two" she ended on an exasperated note.

"We'd never do that to Cheska." interjected Fred blasting the last of the winged bogies that had been pelting towards his face from the hall like a javelin with his wand and looking irritated.

"Even if she deserves it" added George sitting down at the table and looking grumpy.

You grinned at Ginny. She had preformed a spectacular Bat Bogie Hex that had sent Fred and George racing from the room dropping your wand as they waved their arms to deter the mass of winged bogies that zoomed after them throughout the house.

"Cheska's terrified of being under water Mum you know this" finished George shoveling large amounts of egg and toast into his mouth.

You looked down at your lap and the twins added hurriedly

"That and she'd of done us in worse than Ginny's Hex"

You smiled at the appreciatively. As Mrs. Weasley's attention had been switched from your fear to Ginny's use of magic.

"It's not like the ministry can tell who's using it mom!" cried Ginny who winked at you as sign to escape from the Kitchen while her mother was distracted. Grabbing the twins the three of you Ron Hermione and Harry bolted out the doors to the wide front Garden where Mr. Weasley having just put up the Chickens pulled a sheaf of large parchment tickets out of an over sized Jeans pocket. You and Hermione suppressed grins. Mr. Weasley had obviously picked out the muggle attire himself. Along with the over-sized jeans he sported a very brightly colored golfing sweater held together by a very thick leather belt.

He looked up as the you and the others piled out onto the lawn smiling hopefully and spreading his arms so that you could all see his outfit more clearly

"Well...What do you think?"

He said beaming at the small crowed sounding anxious.

"We're supposed to blend in... do I look like a muggle Harry?"

"Yeah" replied harry smiling "Very good Mr. Weasley"

**_lies _**

you thought grinning. You wouldn't have had the heart to tell him the truth either.

"Where's Bill, Charlie and Percy?" Yawned George stretching as he spoke. The sun had just lightened over the distant hills and it was clear the twins (and you for that matter) were very tired.

"Well they're Apparating aren't they?" chimed Mrs. Weasley "so they can lay in for a bit" she finished carting a disheveled looking Ginny out into the yard to stand beside you.

"You mean they're still in bed?!" asked Fred grumpily sharing a look with George who leaned over to you and whispered "wish we could still be" relishing in the shade of pink that covered your cheeks as you gave him a shove. "Why can't we apparate too?!"

"because you're not of age!" replied Mrs. Weasley giving you a questioning look at your sudden change of color. "And you haven't passed your test"

"Cheska has!" Interjected George "She's a year ahead of us she passed it three months ago"

"I've already told Cheska that we'll be doing no side along apparition!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"You have to pass a test?"

asked Harry who then received a detailed explanation from Mr. Weasley about the laws and basics of apparition including splinching.

"Have you ever splinched before Cheska?" asked Harry looking over at you from behind his round rimmed glasses.

"A couple times yeah." you replied smiling at him. " I didn't pass on my first try left my big toe and left ring finger behind" you laughed and harry gave you a strange look. "but Madam Pomphery fixed me right up and I was good as new. I haven't splinched since. Took me a while to find my ring finger though. Lucky for me Fred and George were watching and remembered where I had been standing." you laughed again remembering how panic stricken you were trying to find the finger. Messed up yes, but still... something to laugh at.

**_It wasn't funny at all_**

you thought wincing internally at the memory.

"So why aren't you apparating Cheska?" asked Hermione

"because I'd never hear the end of it from these too yeah?" you replied flinging an arm over each twins shoulder fondly. They were each about a head taller than you and when they stood up straight your feet left the ground.

"Right you are" said Fred

"Definitely wouldn't let you live it down" added George

"Well" said Mr. Weasley counting with his index finger to make sure everyone was accounted for. "we better get going we have a bit of a walk"

"Mr. Weasley" you said glancing at Fred and George and grinning. The twins grinned back. "Where are we walking too exactly?"

"To the world cup?" asked Harry curiously.

"No No" said Mr. Weasley "that's miles away we only need to walk a short way" You reached down and grasped the twins hands in your own and Fred traced his thumb along the back of your left hand. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye. "Just a mile or two north of here beyond that hill by the big beech-"

"Arthur!" cried Mrs. Weasley Wrenching George from your grip and reaching for Fred.

But it was too late, you knew exactly where it was you Fred and George had spent many a summer days up there riding out on your broom sticks (you staying as close to the ground as possible) and testing out their inventions. That was all it took. You spun on your heel picturing the place in your mind and with a loud 'Crack' you and Fred were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Port Key

Chapter 2: The Port Key

With another 'Crack' you and Fred appeared suddenly on the hill beneath the beech tree stumbled and landed on the grass below tumbling a short way down the hill landing with your back to the cool dew covered earth Fred panting above you as you both shook with laughter that echoed into the village below.

"G-George is going to be F-Furious" you gasped between giggles your sides were starting to ache.

"Yeah" laughed Fred grinning down at you beneath him. The two of you were very close. Thinking back this was one of the few times that Fred could ever remember being truly alone with you. It had always been Cheska, Fred and George, not just Cheska and Fred.

"I wonder how far back they are?" You continued to laugh away your nerves at having escaped Mrs. Weasley and your green blue eyes sparkled in the sun rise. Throwing your head back you looked towards the burrow, which was now a speck in the distance

Fred gazed down at you. Your hair clinging to your wet face as you stretched your neck backwards to look towards the burrow where George was more than likely taking the brunt of his mothers wrath in his and your getting away.

Fred's eyes came to rest at the exposed neck and then to your lips glowing in the morning sunrise beyond your faded blue V-neck t-shirt. He thought back to those few stolen moments in the bedroom where he and George had gone to wake you up a mere hour ago. The way her body moved against his toned curved waist and back arching, pressing you ever closer to him as you moved back and forth heat and friction blossoming between the two of you. Perhaps it was only him suffering from these effects but they were more potent than any magic.

He had kissed the back of your neck... he hadn't been sure you had noticed but the kiss George had placed in the crevice between Jaw and collar bone had gotten a definite reaction from you. He recalled the way your body had stiffened shuddered and relaxed against his whereas with his kiss it had just been a slight tremble.

**_had she liked it?_**

thought Fred. A sort of creature in his chest stirring uneasily (angrily?) at the thought. It should be him who makes her tremble not George. Not his brother. Fred shook his head. If he was going to do something he needed to do it now before the others showed up. Before his chance was gone. Leaning down closer and closer until you and he were nose to nose. Your eyes narrowed and your breath caught in your chest.

"Wh-what are y-"

Fred's hand came to rest warm (and very present) upon your cheek caressing it slowly. Your heart set off faster than it had ever gone before, faster than when you had run a mile during your times at muggle school faster even than when you had splinched. Fred was much too close and you became suddenly aware of his legs on either side of your hips.

You could feel his breath hot upon your lips his touch was like fire... or ice you really couldn't tell in your state of panic perhaps it was icy hot... NO that was a muggle muscle thing that you father would use when his back was sore**_. FOCUS DAMN IT FOCUS!_**

Fred was closer now you could practically feel his lips on yours. All you could think about was the way he looked at you before his eyes had closed. The twins had looked at you with affection yes but this was different... like the way people looked at someone... something irreplaceable, as if there is nothing else in the room or the world. As if you were the only thing he could see the only person he wanted to see. And then for some strange reason back to icy hot **_WHY!?_** You felt as if your mind would overheat and crash at any moment and you fought the impulse to close the gap between Fred's lips and your own and the very different impulse to shove him off down the remainder of the hill.

And finally after what seemed like ages Fred replied, you could feel the grin hovering just over your soft skin of your lips.

"Something that's probably going to get me thrown down this hill"

"wha-"

"Oye you gitts"

Ron Weasley Fred and Georges youngest brother yelled chucking an old moldy boot that flew to hit Fred on the back of the head.

"you went too far! And we had to carry your stuff!" complained Ron throwing Fred's bag on the ground with the grace and gentleness of a freight train.

Fred let out a sigh of defeat and before the others had reached the top of the hill swooped down to claim the opposite side of your neck with his lips earning a delicious gasp before scrambling to his feet and looking sheepishly at George who was glaring daggers at the pair of you.

"you didn't come back to get me" he said sounding angry but looking at Fred who gave him a 'you did it first' sort of look and grinned.

"sorry" you replied softly casting furtive apologetic glances up at him as you got to your feet dusting off your dark blue jeans with your hands and taking the rucksack George was holding out to you. " I really am it's just..." you paused trying to think of how to put this eloquently. "Your mom scares the crap out of me"

The four of you (yes even Ron) burst out laughing.

"RON!" yelled Mr. Weasley as he reached the top of the hill closely followed by Hermione both of whom were gripping stitches in their sides and panting "d-don't throw..." he paused to catch his breath. "the port key" Mr. Weasley finished.

"_This _is a port key?" asked Harry looking nonplused. "It looks kind of... like garbage" Harry finished nudging the moldy boot with his foot.

"Oh Course it does" replied Mr. Weasley "It needs to be something the Muggles won't pick up and take with them see?" He smiled at the boot "Inconspicuous... but port keys can be anything" Mr. Weasley finished.

"Amous, Cedric!" Called out Mr. Weasley and two figures made their way to the top of the Hill.

"How you doing there Arthur." Called the taller older man.

"Everyone" started Mr. Weasley, "this is Amous Diggory, he works at the ministry for the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" informed Mr. Weasley beaming at the man with the Ruddy brown beard and shaking his hand enthusiastically. "And I think you know his son too Cedric" Mr. Weasley added.

You did know Cedric. He was a boy in your year and your age at Hogwarts. He was tall dark haired and handsome and played as Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and was also the teams captain.

"Hi" said Cedric looking around at them all smiling as his eyes came to rest upon you. The two of you had dated near the end of your fourth year having met in herbology with professor sprout. You exchanged greetings politely as did everyone else save Fred and George, who had never liked Cedric upon meeting him in their 3rd (your 4th year) and who still had not forgiven Cedric for beating them and the Gryffindor team in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.

"Long walk Arthur?" Asked Amous

"For some of us" replied Mr. Weasley shooting a harsh glance towards you and Fred "but it wasn't bad"

Mr. Diggory gazed around at the small crowed.

"Blimey Arthur are all these yours?"

"no" said Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Cedric at once

"only the red headed ones..." started Mr. Weasley before introducing you and the others one by one.

After more time had passed and Mr. Diggory cooed over and (in your opinion) belittled Harry for being Harry (poor bloke) even going on about Cedric beating Harry in Quidditch. A thing you yourself would never fully understand. The obsession involved brooms, brooms involved flying and You yourself were perfectly comfortable on the ground thank you, having never been taught how to properly ride a broomstick and being traumatized by a prank by Fred and George years ago during your flying lesson.

"It's just about time" spoke Mr. Weasley "we better get ready" he glanced around stopping on you harry and Hermione whom had never used a port key before "you just need to touch it even if it's just with a finger" he informed the three of you. This task proved more difficult and awkward than you had thought as the 10 of you all labored down with large rucksacks and backpacks gathered round trying to gain contact with the old boot.

"3...2..." counted Mr. Weasley eyes on his watch "...1.."

Your feet were lurched forward off the ground as you were jostled roughly back and forth between the twins shoulders banging bruises into yours as you clung (quite unnecessarily) with your free arm to Fred who was on your right before your feet slammed hard into the ground and you stumbled forward knees buckling to be caught by both George and Fred who had not let go of your hand that you had laced around his arm and gripped tightly during the port keys flight. The three of you toppled (yet again) to the ground. Only Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric managed to stay standing. You glanced up at Cedric to see him staring at your hand clasped in Fred's and you hastened to drop it your face flushed.

You looked around to see other miscellaneous junk much like your moldy boot port key scattered around the grassy floor. You exchanged excited looks with Fred George and Ginny while Mr. Weasley talked with who you assumed to be a co-worker directing you all to your campsite referencing a big sheet of parchment.

"won't be long now" you said linking arms with the twins who swung you back in fourth as you all walked.

"Less than 12 hours away" cheered George and the three of you broke out into a chanting chorus of "World Cup! World Cup! We're at the World Cup!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Camp Site

Part 3: The Camp site

"He really is having a blast isn't he?" you asked amusedly watching as Mr. Weasley worked his way through a sixth matchbox occasionally lighting one gasping in surprise dropping it and starting over again.

"You'll get it eventually Mr. Weasley" you cheered earning a reproachful look from Hermione who promptly went to Mr. Weasley's side and saying.

"let me help you with that Mr. Weasley"

She glared at you knowing that you knew perfectly well how to light a match. You shrugged, grinning innocently and doubling back to crawl into the boy's tent, which on the inside resembled a shabbily decorated 3 bedroom flat that smelled strongly of cats. You took a moment to admire the amazing bit of magic before spotting the twins lounging on a big squashy couch talking animatedly with their brothers Charlie and Bill while blatantly ignoring Percy who was rambling on and on about the ministry and how many important members would be there.

"Cheska" Cheered Fred

"Bored of Dad trying to light the fire with those muggle matches are you?" added George patting his lap as if expecting you to seat yourself upon it.

"More like Hermione interrupted him" you laughed to roars of laughter from the twins who knew that you and Hermione despite being acquaintances could go at it from time to time. Both being know it alls but having very different ways of showing it.

You made your way over to the little gathering shoving Fred and George's legs off the center cushion to make room as to settle yourself between them.

"Oh fine" simpered George in feign disappointment

Fred chuckled and both twins threw an arm around you on the overstuffed couch. You smiled merrily before addressing Bill Charlie and Percy.

"Hello Bill, Charlie, Percy!" you greeted Cheerfully "How long have you been here?"

"We've only just arrived" replied Percy before the others could speak "Apparated into the forest just minutes ago, this place is a mad house" finished Percy reprovingly.

"It's the world cup Perce" Started Bill grinning at his little brothers indignation "People get a little... excited."

"World Cup or not" Jeered Percy. "Complete disregard for the statute of secrecy, chimneys on tents setting fires by magic I even saw a bloke wearing a muggle woman's dress." You Fred and George exchanged looks stuffing your fists in your mouths to keep from laughing. " and don't get me started on the Ireland and Bulgaria campsites Shamrocks and posters everywhere! It's as if they want to be found that muggle man who owns the campsite needs at least 10 memo-"

"As interesting as that is" you interrupted Percy "I think I'm going to steal Fred and George from you all for a bit may go take a look at all those Shamrocks and Posters" Percy shot you a piercing look and you smiled back. " It was really good to see you. Bill. Charlie" You waved as you crawled through the opening to the tent and the two Weasley brothers waved back smiling and calling "Good to see you too Cheska" before you and the twins disappeared behind the fabric flaps of the tent.

"Blimey" started George stretching in the morning glow of the sunrise outside the tent.

"Thought we'd have to sit through his whole rant" added Fred grinning at you from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks for the save Cheska" he finished as George clapped a hand down upon your shoulder.

"So" started Fred "where to first?"

The campsite was amazing and massive just beginning to stir with life as the sun rose higher into the sky. Many, especially those with children were already out and about lighting fires with their wands after casting shifty glances around the campgrounds for Ministry officials so as to start making their breakfast. Many small children were racing about on little toy broomsticks that rose just high enough to keep their toes from the ground and the three of you caught glance of the elderly wizard man wearing the dress designed for Muggle woman.

"If that isn't disturbing I don't know what is" you said laughing with the twins as you made your way to further into the campsite. "Percy will have a heart attack before he even makes it to the match"

as you rounded a particularly large tent with an elaborate front garden and chimney attached you had to blink to adjust your eyes which were flooded with green.

"This" said Fred "must be Irelands plot"

"Wicked" said you and George together.

The three of you spent a lot of time Searching Irelands campsite eventually finding Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson who had been talking animatedly around a fire emitting green flames occasionally shooting a jet of green fire up into the air that exploded to form a large green shamrock .

About two hours later after talking animatedly over the different odds for the match you, Fed and George excused yourselves (grabbing some food from the fire before you left) to make your way to the Bulgaria tents following the large white, green and red Bulgaria flag waving to and fro in the breeze.

While the Ireland tents had been covered in a sea of live emerald green shamrocks, the Bulgaria tents were instead covered in hundreds of posters. Each baring the same face.

"Viktor Krum" said Fred grinning up at the surly heavily browed face on the poster which blinked and scowled back down at him.

"He's the best seeker in the world" added George grinning up at one of the large posters in turn.

You squinted up sternly at the poster

"What's up his ass?" you said making a face and sticking your tongue out at the poster which blinked an glared down at you. He wasn't as bad looking as you had come to believe he would be but he still looked rather angry. "He looks rather mean looking if you ask me"

"Oh Cheska" said Fred and George together.

"You are many things, smart, beautiful, diabolical and you can throw a punch as good as any of us" said Fred ticking each trait off with his fingers. "But you'll never understand Quidditch the way we do" Fred sighed in a lamenting sort of way. "Not even willing to fly on a broomstick"

"And the two of you didn't help" you jeered remembering how the two of them had scared you off your broom during a flying lesson in your second year sending you hurtling into the lake on the school grounds below.

You had nearly drowned as a child and it was your magic that saved you. You remembered vividly the feeling of water crushing into your lungs tearing the tissue and suffocating you as you tried in vain to expel the liquid from your chest before you shot from the river like a javelin landing coughing up blood water and tissue onto the soggy river bank. When you fell into the lake at school it was different no magic would come. You flailed your arms and screamed to panicked to think to swim. The twins had swam out to save you and while it was their fault you had ended up in the lake in the first place from that day on the three of you had become close friends.

"Oh that was an accident" said George with a wave of his hand looking back and eyeing Angelina Johnson who had appeared at the edge of the Ireland camp site and called out to him.

George sighed grinning wearily back at you and Fred

"Well, duty calls" Said George eyes glancing between you and his twin before making his way back to the green sea that was Irelands camp site.

Fred Grinned at you. The two of you were alone again. You kicked a cloud of dirt into the air with your foot watching the ground as it swirled into a mist above your shoe a slight heat rising to your cheeks as you remembered the look he gave you mere hours ago on the hillside Calloused hands, no doubt toughened by the beaters bats he and George used when practicing and playing Quidditch, laced their fingers between your own and gave your hand a light squeeze. The sun was high in the sky now and various vendors had started making their way throughout the now crowded camp sites apparating every few feet and carting loads of Merchandise as blazing green and Scarlet flags rose high into the breeze blaring the Irish and Bulgarian national anthem as they waved.

"This..." you sighed your eyes sparkling in wonder at the scene of so many wizards and so much magic in one place "is amazing!" you cried.

You were a muggle born and had never experienced the magic community outside of Hogwarts or the Burrow. Forgetting to care that your hand was held within Fred's you allowed your excitement to take hold gripping his hand tightly and shouting "let's go check it out Fred" and dragging him towards the mass of people face beaming blue green eyes darting from foreign wizards to carts of souvenirs where you had bought you Fred and George (for later) pointed green hats with dancing shamrocks each adorned (at an extra fee) with a large emerald green rosette that shouted the names of the Irish Quidditch team members in a high squeaky voice. You also bought a crimson Bulgarian scarf which had lion headed accents at the end that actually roared causing you to bubble with laughter, and a miniature firebolt that zoomed around yours and Fred's Heads before darting back into your pocket.

"There" you called out to Fred Hitting him upon his freckled nose with one of the Bulgarian Lions which roared in protest snarling up at yours and Fred's Pointed green hats while the other began tearing at a shamrock that had been dancing atop Georges, which was tucked under your arm. "Now you can't say I don't have a broom stick"

Fred grabbed the crimson lion by the mane and pulled you to him chuckling.

"It can't hold you up, doesn't count" the pair of you were nose to nose as Fred wrapped one end of the scarf around the back of his neck. "But you could go on a ride with me" added Fred hopefully, registering your worried face he added "Just one and I'll never trouble you over not having a broomstick again" You gave him a disbelieving look and shook your head so that the tips of your noses brushed twice. You could hear a passing girl give a soft "awww" at the site of the two of you bound together by a shared scarf and your face heated slightly.

"Aw c'mon Cheska" pleaded Fred looking down at you with his blue eyes and snaking his hand around to the small of your back to pull you closer. "I promise I won't let you fall." his voice was nearly a whisper and the hands that you had raised to push him away had lost all will to move and were now resting lamely on Fred's Chest. "I'll never let anything happen to you." your heart seemed to stop as you looked straight back into his blue eyed freckled face. It was like the hillside all over again. You leaned forward upon your toes yours and Fred's nose's sliding past each other as your lips reached a dangerously close distance. You felt Fred's neck crane downwards to close the gap and your mind snapped back into place. You leaned back rocking to your heels to evade but Fred was not to be defeated again.

"Looks like you'll have to throw me down that hill after all aye?" breathed Fred raising his hand again to catch the side of your face following your decent down at last catching your lips with his own.


	4. Chapter 4: The Choice

Chapter 4: The Choice

Yours and Fred's lips broke apart before you had time to return the kiss (or register what had just happened for that matter) and you blinked up at the blue eyed freckled face, your cheeks as red as your scarf which was still wrapped around the pair of you.

"So..." Said Fred, hand still resting upon the nape of your neck, while the other held you tightly to him by the waist. "Where do we go from here?"

"Uh..." You said lamely, to a chuckle from Fred **_cocky bastard does he realize how hard it is to get my brain working at a time like this?! _** you thought desperately as your mind began to overheat again. Ancient Runes, **_no problem _**Advanced potions **_piece of cake_**, charms **_bring it on_**, but being kissed by your best mate and knowing where to go with it? You'd take an essay or piles of homework any day.

"I'm sorry... but-"

"Fred! Or George I don't care which. Have you seen Ches- ahhh" Ginny grinned as Fred turned to face his little sister, spinning you with him by the scarf.

**_Perfect timing Ginny_**

You thought desperate for an escape from a situation you found more terrifying than heights (or at least that's how it felt right now).

**_wait... why is she grinning at me like that? Oh god._**

Ginny's eyes met yours with a knowing gaze

"I was here to chew you out for not helping Hermione and I set up the tent" Started Ginny her grin broadening as she eyed the Scarf laced around yours and Fred's necks. "But this is sooo much better"

Your face burned scarlet

"It's not like that... Ginny I-"

"I saw the two of you snogging" interrupted Ginny delightedly "and don't worry" she continued "you don't need to tell _me _what it's like. I saw enough."

You mouthed wordlessly all normal function seeming to have failed you

"She'll be right there Ginny" Said Fred grinning at his sister "now if you don't mind. A little privacy? We're trying to have a moment in this crowded public gathering" Fred chuckled at his own clever remark.

**_No! Don't leave me! Ginny! I don't know what to do what to say what to-_**

Your thoughts were cut short by a calloused hand covering yours upon Fred's chest, and you looked up into his grinning face and hopeful blue eyes.

"So..." said Fred again. "where do we go from here, Cheska."

Your heart was racing as if you had been running as you looked up into hopeful blue eyes. You squeezed his hand heart breaking at what you were about to say. Fred's Calloused thumbs traced the back of your hand and the small of your back causing your heart plummeted into your stomach.

"Fred I..." you began scraping the feeble bit of your will you had left in effort to gain back your usual overbearing confidence "I can't" you finished firmly.

His face fell and a bit of the light that had been dancing upon his eyes seemed to have gone out.

Fred stayed silent.

"It's not that I don't like you yeah? I _really _do. I HAVE." you paused taking in a shuttering breath. And to yours (and Fred's) horror tears threatened at the corner of your green eyes. "B-but you and George are my best friends! What if our relationship goes bad, and it tore us apart? I couldn't... I couldn't handle that." you fought the tears from falling keeping all but one at bay which trailed hot and wet down your right cheek. Fred brushed it away with his thumb.

"Is that all?" asked Fred softly the grin playing at the corners of his lips again.

You glared rather sadly up at him. This wasn't easy for you to do, but you'd seen too many times the way that relationships tore close friendships apart at Hogwarts and the muggle world.

Fred smiled down at you.

"Well I guess that's settled then" Fred started breaking the silence taking a step back from you and removing the scarf from around his neck. "I'll give you your space. Besides." said Fred swooping back down and catching your lips with his in one last lingering kiss which you returned briefly with light pressure. "you won't be able to resist me forever." Fred winked before turning to leave you in the crowd face flushed, a slight empty feeling in your chest.

**_I hope this doesn't change things..._**

You thought tracing your lips (which were still tingling) with you middle and index finger.

**_and I hope I made the right choice_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 5: The Quidditch World Cup and Viktor Krum

To your surprise everything was quite normal back at the tent. Percy was ranting about 'out of control magic use', Mr. Weasley was passing out tickets while talking animatedly with Bill and Charlie over their bets with the head of the department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman and berating Fred and George over something you were not yet aware of.

"Your entire savings!" said Mr. Weasley defeatedly, "let's just hope your mother doesn't find out that the two of you have been Gambling" You heard the twins familiar laughter.

"What gambling?" you asked all previous encounters aside as best mate mode activated in you mind. "What did the two of you make a wager on hm?" You hated to hear it but there was an unmistakable hint of Hermione-ish disapproval in your voice. That money was to be saved for the joke shop, a dream the twins held above grades and even some laws (you recalled some of the 'questionable' ingredients you and the twins obtained in the name of a good laugh)

The twins turned and your eyes locked with Fred's. Your heart plummeted to the floor once more.

**_Here it comes_**

You thought

**_The awkwardness..._**

But to your surprise Fred (and George) grinned broadly at you, as if nothing had happened at all and that everything was normal.

"We wager that Ireland will win the world cup" started George

"But Krum will catch the snitch" finished Fred.

Your mouth fell open slightly. Had the time in the square just a quarter of an hour ago been a dream? You had rejected him. Not that you wanted to see him devastated or anything but not this. Not completely indifferent.

A sort of fire seemed to light itself in your chest as aggravation to his lack of sensitivity to you dumping him overtook you. Yes it was terrible and yes this was exactly what you had initially wanted to happen but the reality of Fred brushing off what was (in your opinion) a really important and emotionally stimulating moment at this point in time was unacceptable.

**Quick**

you thought to yourself. Not wanting to show Fred how fazed you were at his seemingly flawless transition from snogging to normal.

**_Think of something clever... witty something that say's you're just as cool about this situation as he is._**

"That's not a bad bet." You replied smoothly though your mind was going haywire. "The Ireland chasers, especially Moran; are very solid, and despite Bulgaria having a far superior seeker it's not entirely improbable to assume the Irish team will crush Bulgaria's offence."

It was Fred's turn to look shocked. Though weather that was from your coolness given the current situation, or the fact you had been using the Weasleys old copies of Qudditch Monthly as background reading, you couldn't be sure.

"Well then" Said Mr. Weasley pinning an Irish green rosette to his robes and smiling, "Shall we get going? The lanterns have already been lit."

You grinned at Ginny excitedly and you and the rest of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione exited the tent each clutching your own purchases. You had given your hat to George as his had been stripped almost entirely of shamrocks by your scarf which you had left laying on the same table. And as you walked down the lantern lit path green hat clashing with your crimson Bulgarian scarf, you could still hear the small lion headed accent hacking up bits of feebly twitching shamrock.

"It just doesn't make any sense does it?" cried Ron gesturing to your hat and scarf. "I mean" he continued as more and more of the Irish supporters you were all walking with (including Ron and Harry's good friend Shamous Finnegan) eyed your crimson scarf with distaste. "Who's side are you on anyway!"

"Does it really matter?" you asked laughing at Ron who looked as if you had just slapped the prime minister, "I _like _the scarf, who cares what team it's for, besides didn't you buy a Viktor Krum doll or something?"

Ron mouthed wordlessly his arms waving like some awkward pidgin.

"That's different" Retorted Ron his ears turning pink.

"I fail to see the difference" you shot back

"I'm not wearing it to the match!" he cried back. You just smiled and rolled your eyes.

"You really are fun to tease Ronald. I see why Fred and George enjoy it so much.

By this point Ron's ears were reaching the color of your scarf.

"Give it up little brother" said Fred clapping a hand on your shoulder that sent warmth shooting down your spine and your lips seemed to tingle again.

"I agree" added George throwing an arm around you from the left. "you won't get anywhere arguing with her when she thinks she's right."

"It's about as productive as arguing with mum" Finished Fred wrapping his arm around your other shoulder in turn. The twins had a habit of using you as an arm rest due to your height disadvantage.

The fire of frustration at Fred's indifference flared in your chest again and you glared up at him.

"Something wrong Cheska?" asked Fred grinning down at you.

"No" you said haughtily "And just to let you know" you continued dodging out from under Fred's arm and spinning to face George forcing a smile. " I don't just think I'm right, I know it" You grinned cheerily (perhaps overly so) as you made your way over to Ginny who was standing beside Hermione and who had been shooting you strange looks ever since she had seen you in the tent after your moment with Fred.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow and falling back to walk beside you behind the group. "I thought you and Fred-"

"No" you said firmly face flushed the agitated fire starting up again, "...I told him no" you finished.

"He seems to be taking it well doesn't he?" said Ginny thoughtfully.

"I know yeah?!" you said some of the agitation coming through in your voice. "It's as if our snogging never even happened." You could hear the poutiness in your voice but you didn't care.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Asked Ginny raising her eyebrow again and grinning.

"No... I mean yeah but he's taking it too well ya' know?"

Ginny stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

"It's seems to me like you have some figuring out to do."

you looked up at her sulkily. This hadn't been the answer you wanted but then again it was Fred's sister she couldn't be one sided. You paused listening to the Laughter, shout's and singing filling your ears as you walked further down the path through the thick woods. There were thousands of witches and wizards around you all happy and excited for the upcoming match. And suddenly you felt a bit ashamed.

"Sorry Ginny I know this must be weird for you." you said paying more attention to the leaves crunching beneath your feet than was entirely necessary.

"Oh it doesn't bother me" replied Ginny with a grin. "Sure your my friend and Fred's my brother, but it's not like I didn't see this coming. I am a little surprised though." She finished gazing thoughtfully up at a lantern.

"what?" you asked looking up at the lanterns in turn.

"I thought you would have said yes" Ginny answered with grin.

You opened your mouth to protest but instead gasped. Emerging from the wood you found yourself in the shadow of a gigantic stadium bigger than any you had ever seen in the muggle world. You gazed up at its gleaming golden walls glittering before your eyes towering high wrapping around and encasing the Quidditch field. You dashed up to Fred and George, who were standing beside their father jumped from behind and pushing yourself up on their shoulders to see over those taller in front of you for a better view

"Nice of you to join us Cheska" Said George grinning and moving a bit closer to Fred so you could seat yourself upon their shoulders, and laughing at the look of amazement on your face.

"Have a good chat with our little sister did you?" asked Fred grinning broadly up at you.

For the slightest of moments you thought you caught a glimpse of a thin fleshy string disappearing into the pockets of Fred's robes.

**_Was that... and extendable ear?!_**

you thought your face glowing scarlet

"you didn't..." you said darkly voice shaking slightly from embarrassment.

"didn't what?" asked Fred grinning innocently up at you and winking

Your eyes grew to the size of sauce plates and you brought your hand down hard against the back of his head. Fred laughed .

"Seats One hundred thousand" Said Mr. Weasley to Harry breaking the tension. "Ministry task force has been working on it all year. Well over 500 of them and Muggle repelling charms over every inch of it."

"And what if they were to come close to here Mr. Weasley" You asked curiously, determined to ignore Fred.

"They'll suddenly remember urgent appointments" replied Mr. Weasley a fond look on his face.

You grinned imagining your parents trying to find this place (if they'd ever set foot outside) and let out a small laugh.

Mr. Weasley had continued talking but you, being much too excited rushed forward with Fred and George to your seats.

"This is where we're sitting?" You asked in wonder.

"Yes" said Mr. Weasley, "top box, best seats in the entire stadium"

You settled yourself down between Fred and George in the front row of the small section of seats, stumbling a bit on the richly colored purple carpet that covered the stairs and peering out (a little nervously) into the stadium. You and the Weasley's were seated, in what seemed to be, the highest seats at the midpoint between the two sets of golden goal posts that rose 50 feet above the ground. There were only two rows in this box each containing 10 purple and gold chairs. You sighed in wonder as you looked out over the massive stadium below.

One hundred thousand witches and wizards were clamoring to their seats which rose one level after another along the field; golden light emanating from every direction as if the stadium itself shimmered in the night. The field was smooth and would have made even your parents (who hired themselves the best lawn service muggle money could buy) envious. Directly across from where you sat was a gigantic blackboard which seemed to write upon itself, wipe clean then start over again. You squinted to read the many adds that spread across it in bright gold letters.

**Mrs. Skowers all purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain No Stain**

You also saw many more advertisements for shops you knew. You, Fred and George shared a look as Zonko's Joke Shop flashed across the field from the board. And you could have sworn you saw an ad for Madam Malkons: Robes for all Occasions. You were having an exceptionally good time. You had even forgotten how high you were. You talked animatedly with Fred and George going over the probabilities of their bet with Bagman as Harry, Ron and Hermione talked to a large eared tomato nosed house elf in the row behind you. The poor thing seemed more terrified of heights than you were and you couldn't help but smile rather sympathetically at it.

"So what happens first?" you asked excitedly.

The twins smiled down at you, but it was Mr. Weasley who answered.

"A display of the team mascots . That's always fun to watch" said Mr. Weasley "National teams bring creatures from their native land. You know, to put on a bit of a show"

"Wow!" you breathed bouncing in your seat excitedly and looking from Fred to George to Ginny. "I wonder what they'll bring?"

The four of you spent the next half hour guessing about the mascots and looking at the crowd. Ginny and the twins had decided (to your approval) that Ireland would more than likely be using leprechauns for their mascots and you couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of them. You'd grown up hearing stories of these creatures in the muggle world and were anxious to see how much of it was true and what was muggle rubbish.

The seats around you were filling up slowly, and Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were no doubt very important witches and wizards and Percy jumped up and down so often that he resembled a very shortly timed jack in the box. Something you and the twins found highly amusing.

It was when you turned to George to ask him who he thought would be sitting in the remaining seats directly behind you, that the answer came to you in the form of Percy's glasses hitting the ground beside your feet and shattering as he leapt up to greet none other than the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, who immediately took a great interest in introducing Harry to the wizards on either side of him.

You laughed at Fudge who was continuing to mime frantically at the wizard in black velvet gold trimmed robes, who you assumed to be the Bulgarian minister. The man appeared, not to speak English.

You grinned looking from Fred to George.

"Bet he's faking it" you whispered, to words of agreement from the twins.

"Can't be a bad bloke can he?" said George grinning, "A minister up for a good laugh."

You were about to express your agreement when Fudges voice rang in your ears.

"And, Ah yes Miss Shannon Lovely to see you, I trust you gave my regards to your parents?" asked Fudge as you turned, a little stiffly, to face him plastering a warm (very fake) smile to your face as he grasped your hand in his own rather portly one. "Their contribution to St. Mungo's hospital was very generous" continued Fudge shaking your hand vigorously, "very generous indeed, and to be given by Muggles"

The warm (fake) smile persisted on your face the air of pleasantness ingrained in you by your parents when talking to important people used so often in your early childhood coming to face once more. "They have indeed received my words and your letters of appreciation Minister, and they thank you for procuring me such an exceptional seat. They also hope that our donation will be beneficial and look forward to meeting you in person in the coming months." You finished longing for the conversation to be over.

Your parents were very wealthy, and you knew the only reason they donated such an exuberant amount of money to a hospital they'd only just heard of was to get in a market, they believed, no other 'normal' business in London (or even the world) could. That, and because any chance to flash their wealth and earnings in the faces of those they feared, was an investment worth making. It certainly wasn't to make you, their daughter, happy. Although you suspected, to your father at least, this was an added bonus.

"Beneficial?!" cried Fudge "it's the largest donation we've seen in years, I'd say even larger than yours Lucious." Finished Fudge gesturing to a man and two followers edging their way into the stands from his left.

It was a tall long silver haired man whom you had seen before, and you grinned. You might not be overly fond of your parents and their snobbish ways, but you did love to show up the Malfoy's. You knew that being out done by a muggle family must be driving them mad.

"Ah Fudge," said the cool drawling voice that was so much like his son's. "Had I known that young Shannon's parents would be making such a donation I would have, without hesitation, matched their contribution. Perhaps even added a bit more."

"No need to overextend yourself, this isn't a competition" you said pleasantly grinning up at the look of quiet fury in Mr. Malfoy's eyes as he looked down at you with disgust. He then decided to ignore you, choosing instead to introduce Fudge to his wife and son, Narcissa and Draco. Fudge then in turn introduced Lucious to you and Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Malfoy's lips curled as his eyes came to rest on you and Hermione. He hated 'mudbloods' (muggle borns)just as much, perhaps even more, than he hated muggles. You shared a glance with Hermione and was pleased to see that, despite her pink face, she was staring determinately back into Mr. Malfoy's eyes and you glared up at him in turn.

The twins rested a hand on each of you shoulders and you could feel Fred's thumb tracing ever present on the back of your neck. Despite all that had happened it calmed you making you feel safe. And you smiled up at them appreciatively suppressing a laugh as you heard Ron mumble something about 'slimy gitts' as the Malfoy's continued to make their way down to their seats.

You, Fred and George turned back to the field. Soon after Ludo Bagman a large rather portly man with a round face and an even rounder belly charged into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he asked a broad smile curving his lips as his face seemed to glow with excitement. "Minister?"

"Ready when you are Ludo" replied Fudge.

Whipping out his wand ,Ludo pointed the tip to his throat, opened his mouth wide and cried "Sannoris!"

When he spoke next his voice boomed over the mighty roars of the stadium echoing off of the golden walls into every corner of the stands below.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome! Welcome to the Final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!"

The cheers of the 100,000 spectators roared in your ears and you raised the two lion headed accents to them in effort to preserve your hearing. Flags waved, anthems blared in a jumble of languages and seas of crimson and green flashed from the stands below in a sea of color, you could even see some sparks shooting off from wands.

The blackboard opposite the stands where you were seated had been wiped clean and gold letters and numbers painted themselves across it to form the scoreboard reading, Bulgaria: 0 Ireland: 0

"And now" cried Bagman from behind you and the Weasley's, "Without further adieu allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National team mascots!"

You looked eagerly out over the field to the right hand side which was a solid sea of crimson red to spot at least a hundred of the most beautiful women you had ever seen.

"Veela" you said quietly an awed expression on your face. " I read about them in the library last year when studying magical creatures" you began to mumble a detailed explanation about the veela until two identical exasperated eyes caught your own and you hastened to quiet yourself a pink tinge to your cheeks. The twins didn't mind your intelligence and frequent time spent in the library. On the contrary it helped a lot with their inventions, but now as the three of you sat in the best seats at the Quidditch world cup, you could understand why they wouldn't want a magical creatures lesson.

The veela had glided across the field their long silvery hair and glowing skin swaying almost mesmerizingly as they danced and sang. More than twice you and Hermione had to snap Fred, George, Ron and Harry out of a sort of trance.

"Honestly" you and Hermione said together as you had to smack Fred and George on the back of the head to regain focus and Hermione had to pull Harry and Ron off the edges of the box.

Next was the Irish mascots who, after roars of protest from the crowed due to the veela leaving, rocketed over the stadium in what appeared to be a gigantic green and gold comet . You cried out in wonder and you caught Fred's smile from the corner of your eye as he looked at you. You brushed it off. By now the comet had split in two, racing to the goal posts at either end of the field a rainbow arching from either comet and connecting to form a solid arc. The rainbow then faded as the two comets reunited merging to form a great shamrock that seemed to shimmer in the golden glow of the stadium. The shamrock rose up high into the sky and began soaring overhead across the stands dropping great gold galions as it went. It was like gold raining from the sky and you rose your hands to catch them and cover your face as the shamrock soared above you. You dove landing across Fred's lap to seize Ron's Omnioculars twisted yourself over so you laid across him and peered up through the specs as the shamrock passed directly overhead again.

"Excellent" you heard Ron cry not even aware that you had snatched his Omnioculars (a sort of binocular that could zoom in and slow down the action for the viewer). Ron was too busy scooping up the gallions that were now dropping from the sky.

You zoomed in, flipping another one of the knobs to slow the shamrocks progress in your vision and laughter bubbled from your lips. Thousands of tiny little bearded men dressed in green vests, each clutching an even tinier lantern in their small hands that shown gold and green soared grinning overhead.

"So these are Leprechauns" you breathed tossing the Omnioculars back to an aggravated looking Ron who snatched them back shoving the strap over his head and around his neck. "Muggle stories aren't too far off I guess" you laughed again gazing up into Fred's smiling face. You could feel his hand in your hair resting on the back of your head and he grinned down at you. You caught Ginny and George glancing at you from the corner of your eye, a small grin playing on Ginny's face. You blushed, sitting up quickly and settling yourself straight backed into your seat. Your body had been screaming at you to stay in that comfortable position, even to kiss Fred once again in the heat of all the excitement but, as usual, you mind won and you stared determinately at your lap, your hair cascading down to your shoulders to cover the red that now painted your face.

**_How the hell does he do this to me!? _**

you thought desperately your mind going into overdrive yet again until Ludo's voice brought you back to the stadium and crowd around you.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman" His voice boomed yet again over the roaring crowd "Kindly welcome, the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. I give you!" He paused as a blur of Scarlet Shot out of a tunnel on the right hand side of the field, "Chasers Dimitrov, Ivanova, and" he paused for breath as a second scarlet clad figure (female) hurtled from the tunnle, "Levski" He cried as the third Bulgarian chaser shot out onto the field to wild roars of applause from the Bulgarian Supporters. Next were the Beaters Vulchanov and Volkov who were closely followed by the Bulgarian Keeper Lev Zograf.

"And!" Called out Bagman the excitement in the stands now so palpable and so loud it was a wonder the nearest muggle town 15 miles away did not hear, "KRUM!" Bagman Cried.

This was the loudest cheers you had heard all day. The roars echoed from not only the Bulgarian side but the entire stadium. Some boo's but all drowned out by overwhelming applause

You could hear Ron yelling like a girl in distress.

"That's him! That's him!"

you squinted at the opposite stand where victor crumb was hovering.

"Hermione?" you asked, "May I borrow your Omnioculars for a moment, please?"

She handed them to you leaning over Ron as you leaned over Fred, Ron moving to get a better look at Krum with his own Omnioculars and Fred simply grinning. Taking the Omnioculars in your hands and pressing them to your eyes you focused in on Krum as Bagman Called out the names of the Irish Quidditch team.

"Mullet, Troy, Moran, Connolly, Quigley, Ryan, and LYNCH!"

Viktor was tall, and leanly thin with dark hair and sallow skin. His brows were heavy and his nose was rather large and curved his hair was shaved close to his head in a sort of crew cut and a trimmed beard adorned his chin. He looked at home in the air, like an overgrown bird of prey.

**_He's not that bad looking_**

you thought, gazing at him a few moments longer before a voice pulled you back to your senses.

Bagman was speaking again introducing the referee who had traveled all the way from Egypt and who had a very prominent mustache. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his broomstick free arm. A long silver whistle dangled about his neck and was protruding from beneath his mustache as he gripped it in his teeth. You handed the Omnioculars back to Hermione and smiled excitedly at the twins on either side of you.

Dropping the crate to the ground the referee mounted his broom and kicked the crate open. Four balls burst into the air with a roar from the crowd. The red Quaffle, two black bludgers, and the small golden snitch, it's wings fluttering madly as it darted off an out of site rose into the whistle blared, the referee kicked off from the ground hard, and at last the game had begun.

Bagman was already calling out commentary as the Irish team worked the quaffle down the field faster than you had ever seen. The beaters had already began swinging and pelting bludgers at their opponents and the two seekers Lynch and Viktor Krum circled high above the stands and goal posts searching for the snitch.

You watched awe struck at the speed of the players. You had always been impressed with the Hogwarts Quidditch teams. Always been amazed at the way Harry, Diggory, Fred and George had played, but watching the Irish and Bulgarian teams play now was like watching the sport for the first time. The speed at which they flew and passed the quaffle was extraordinary.

It was the Irish chaser Troy who scored first to a roar of Irish applause. You leapt up with the twins, Ron, Hermione and the other Weasley's jumping up and down and high fiving each other. Harry, whom had been watching in slow motion through his Omnioculars looked up in surprise.

The Irish teams chasers quickly overwhelmed Bulgaria's Defense giving them little to no chance to retaliate. Just as you had read in the discarded issues of Quidditch Monthly, the level of teamwork and skill of the Irish teams chasers was far superior; and in a mere 10 minutes time Ireland had scored an additional 20 points. Things weren't looking well for the Bulgarian Quidditch team, and the lions hung their manned heads from your scarf sulkily.

The match went on neither side slowing, but becoming much more brutal. The Bulgarian beaters were now hitting the bludgers so ferociously that it was at last effecting the Irish teams offense, and you believed, as you watched Volkov take a particularly nasty swing at a bludger that went pelting off towards Mullet who dodged just barely and rejoined formation looking relieved, that these beaters were hitting to kill.

You asked Fred and George about this and they replied smiling at your indignation.

"Well yeah" said George grinning at Fred. "If they can't fly they can't play"

"And if they can't play" Said Fred taking his eyes off the match to glance at you for a moment, "they can't win. So while we're not aiming to kill... we definately aim to injure." he grinned at you before turning his gaze back to the match.

Vulchanov had swung hard hitting a bludger right at the center of the Irish chaser formation causing them to scatter. The Bulgarian chaser Ivanova managed to weave his way through them, the quaffle tucked under his arm. speeding his way towards the goal posts he threw the ball past the Irish keeper to score the first goal for the Bulgarian team.

The Bulgarian supporters roared their approval (Along with your scarf) and the Weasley boys, and Harry plugged their ears at Mr. Weasleys request as the veela took the field dancing and swaying happily to the music. Once the veela had stopped dancing and the boys had unplugged their ears the entire stadium seemed to gasp at once.

Viktor Krum had went into a spectacular dive and Lynch dove after him. They were moving at such speeds that their robes seemed to blur into a stream of Red and Green. As if they weren't on brooms at all but plummeting to the ground below in a freefall. You gasped too, a fear taking hold in your chest. You already hated flying and you were scared for the seekers if Krum and Lynch didn't pull up now they were going to slam head first into the ground. You covered your eyes with your hands digging your nails into the sides of your cheeks and peering between your fingers.

**_This man is insane_**

you thought the terror mounting in your stomach as if you were the one on the broomstick

**_This man is crazy this man is-_**

It happened so fast you could barely register what had just occured. The two seekers were nearly neck and neck Krum holding a small lead. They were less than 10 feet from the ground When. WHAM!

**_Brilliant_**

You thought watching in awe as Krum, at the last second, pulled out of the dive his robes and shoulder grazing the blades of grass of the manicured field below for a few seconds and then shooting upward in a spiral towards the sky. Lynch wasn't lucky slamming headlong into the ground with a reverberating 'THUD' landing in a crumpled heap upon the grassy floor. You watched Krum in amazement as he assumed his circling of the field high above the goal posts. The Irish supporters groaned, their disdain echoing throughout the stadium; But your eyes stayed on Krum.

"What a fool" sighed Mr. Weasley running his fingers through his balding hair and shaking his head. "Krum was using the ronski feint"

"It's time out!" Bellowed Bagman as a group of medi wizards rushed onto the field towards Lynch who still wasn't moving. But you hadn't noticed you were staring eye's fixed at Krum who still hadn't left the skies but remained high circling the field like a great searching hawk.

**_He did that on purpose_**

you thought watching as his eyes scanned the field in your direction. Everyone looking down at the fallen seeker buy you staring straight up at him.

**_He knew Lynch would crash... Knew he'd be injured but he's not going down for the timeout..._**

You grinned

"That clever bastard" you spoke softly

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny looked at you surprised at your interest and wondering what you had been staring at.

"He's a genius" you continued "Not resting for the time out, but using it to look for the snitch. Bit of an asshole move... but if you have the chance take it yeah?"

The twins, Ron and Harry beamed at you.

"Would you look at that?" said Ron adjusting his Omnioculars away from the fallen Lynch and upwards towards Krum. "She's catching on isn't she?"

A bit of pride swelled in your chest as you failed to suppress a smile. You were catching on, and it was rather fun.

"That she is little brother" Said George throwing an arm over your shoulder and speaking as though he was an overly proud parent.

"Before you know it," added Fred throwing an arm around your opposite shoulder in turn and utilizing the same voice as his twin. "She'll be teaching us" he gave your left arm a squeeze.

There was a slight pause in which Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well maybe not that" started Ginny "but it's a start" She beamed merrily at you grinning at your flustered face as you shoved the twins lightly in the ribs with your elbows.

You were enjoying yourself and things were as they should be and as they had been. You settled back more comfortably in your seat.

"Will he be all right?" asked Ginny looking down at Aiden Lynch who was now being treated by no less than 5 medi witches and wizards whom you looked at with mild interest.

"Oh he'll be alright he only got plowed" Said Charlie Weasley smiling. "Which is what Krum was after of course" he continued glancing towards you as he spoke, but you and Fred weren't listening the three of you had swiped Harry, Ron and Hermione's Omnioculars and were pressing the play by play button repeatedly watching as Lynch face planted the field over and over again and roaring with laughter.

"You three are reproachful" hissed Hermione snatching hers back from Fred.

"Give mine back too" said Ron Reaching towards you and George "I wanna have a go at seeing that again, ought to be good for a laugh." Hermione glared at him.

You handed them over willingly still laughing and thinking of the look of sheer concentration you had seen on Krum's face each time he had pulled up from the dive to reveal the face planting Lynch. It was enough to distract you from paying any attention to the healers on the field.

**_Truly amazing_**

You thought the edges of your lips curving.

**_The amount of understanding he must have for velocity, the amount of practice that must have took, not to mention bravery... or stupidity. Still to be able to fly like that. It might even be... fun._**

By now the medi wizards had Lynch back on his feet to a roar of applause from the sea of green that was the Irish supporters. He mounted his Firebolt and kicked off back into the air.

As if to make up for their seekers fall, the Irish team seemed to have reached its second wind. If the way they had flown before the feint was impressive it was nothing compared to the way they flew now. The chasers dominated the field and after only 15 minutes Ireland had scored an additional 10 goals on the Bulgarian Keeper brining their score to 130 to 10.

Bulgaria retaliated by becoming even more brutal. This time when Mullet raced towards the goal post she was nearly knocked off her broom by the Bulgarian keeper Zograf who had flown out to meet her. She was awarded a penalty for the foul.

The Leprechauns and the veela were going at it full swing on the field below. Leprechauns grouping together to form rude hand gestures and the veela tossing their hair and dancing angrily, eventually getting so worked up, that they showed their true colors. Faces elongating into birdlike beasts, wings spouting from their backs and fire shooting from their now clawed hands.

"Still think they're beautiful?" You called out smiling radiantly at Fred as you laughed at the spectical

"When you smile at me like that" Fred called back his lips curving upward into a smile of his own "I don't even think the veela could distract me."

you blushed unable to think of a smart remark to shout back at him, focusing back on the game as ministry officials took to the fields to quell the riot. It had been corny, this was true, but it didn't stop your heart from racing beneath your chest. You had expected him to make some sort of joke not compliment you. But you couldn't deny that a small part of you was pleased.

The playing in the sky was just as vicious as the battle on the field below the beaters on either team hitting bludger and player without mercy or care and you found yourself having trouble following the game as the players whooshed overhead at speeds you could only imagine. There had been so many penalty's (majority of which belonged to the Bulgarian team) that even you had lost count.

Krum was flying above where you and the Weasleys were sitting and you watched as he dodged a bludger hit at him by the Irish beater Connolly. You followed the black ball out of the corner of your eyes to see the other Irish beater Quigley swing at it hard pelting it directly back at Krum who was overhead. Krum turned on his broomstick but it was too late with a lout 'THUNK' you watched as it hit the Bulgarian seeker full on in the face.

The crowd groaned and you cried out as blood from Krums broken nose poured down staining the left arm and shoulder of your robes. There was even more blood on the seeker Krum and you gazed up at him. Crimson liquid was pouring from his nose like a faucet and he faltered ever so slightly on his broomstick.

"He's really hurt" you called out not even caring about the blood that was still landing on your robes the stain spreading slowly down and fanning out to your torso.

You had always wanted to be a healer, part of the reason why you had spent so long in the library studying when in school, and why you were so helpful in coming up with antidotes and remedies for Fred and Georges inventions. The course load was heavy but you found the material so interesting it hardly ever seemed like work, and you enjoyed helping people not liking to see them sick or in pain. Taking great pride and joy in being able to help. And this man, the seeker Viktor Krum needed help, but no one seemed to notice and he did not wave or call for a time out

**_If that's even allowed _**

You thought helplessly watching as Krum attempted to stem the flow with his robes that were already slick with blood which was now trickling down upon your scarf and the neck of your robes. You gasped unwrapping it from your neck and shoving it into an inside pocket away from blood which smelled heavily of iron.

The ref had still not blown his whistle. The tail of his broomstick had been set aflame by one of the veela and he had still not noticed the Bulgarian seekers blood faucet of a nose.

"Doesn't anyone see him" Harry called out in indignation.

More and more people were beginning to notice Krum.

"Timeout! Ah C'mon don't you see him!" Cried Ron

"Yeah" you cried ignoring your now red soaked robes. The twins had tried to move you but you had remained focused. If this Krum was to fall you didn't want him hitting the stands and tumbling to the ground below. You gripped your wand firmly beneath the right hand sleeve of your robes ready to take action if need be. "Look he can't play like that!" you finished angrily as Fred finally pulled you out from under where Krum had been hovering just as he went into another spectacular dive.

You jerked your wand arm, which was held by Fred, but soon realized he wasn't falling. He was diving after the Irish seeker Lynch who was hurtling towards the ground. This however was not a fake. Harry was yelling about Lynch and the Irish supporters rose from their seats in a sea of roaring green. Lynch had seen the snitch. The Irish seeker was a good 10 feet ahead of Krum who was pelting after him blood flying up in a trail behind him as he dove ever faster.

"How is he able to see?" cried Ginny and Hermione together.

Krum was now nose to nose with Lynch his arm outstretched towards the fluttering golden ball mere feet ahead of him. The ground was reaching a dangerously close distance, but who would pull up first!?

"God damn it just pull up you're both going to kill yourselves" you hissed between clenched teeth

The ground was nearing, only 20 feet away, 15, 10, 9, 8, you wanted to roar in frustration and then, 'THUD!'. Lynch was once again laying crumpled in the grass, and once again Krum was spiraling upward his fist held high, a little golden ball clutched tightly beneath his fingers . And just like that, the match was over.


	6. Chapter 6: The Gift and the Riot

Chapter 6: The Gift, The Riot and the Dark Mark

Due to all the penalties Ireland had managed another 40 points securing their victory over Bulgaria before the snitch had been caught. You gazed beaming at the scoreboard which now read, Bulgaria: 160 Ireland: 170.

The roar that emanated from the sea of green below was deafening. You would have raised your hands to your ears but the sleeves of your robes were covered in Krum's blood, and you didn't want the red any more in your hair than it was. You had already discarded you green hat, void of shamrocks and splattered with blood you had thrown it off ages ago. You instead pulled out your wand and began trying various cleaning spells; scurgify and Apiski, but the blood was now so soaked into your robes that it had become part of the fabric.

"Ireland wins!" Cried a bewildered Bagman, "Krum gets the snitch, but Ireland wins!... Good Lord"

He sat down with a heavy thud upon his chair eyeing the twins.

"What did he go and catch the snitch for!" Cried Ron, face beaming as he leapt up and down with the other Ireland supporters. You were still attempting to clean your robes but smiling broadly. You heard Harry say something about Krum ending the match on his terms and you nodded your agreement still prodding your robes with your wand.

**_Why did I have to wear my favorite robes to the match_**

you thought sulkily

**_Probably because they were green... I only packed one robe I think just a bunch of muggle clothes..._**

Finally, getting fed up, as the twins went to hug you before recoiling at your wet robes you tore them off to reveal your jeans and red V-neck t-shirt beneath pulling the scarf out from your inside pocket, wrapping the two lion heads about your neck, and flinging your bloodied robes over the golden railing in front of you.

"There" You called throwing your arms around the twins in celebration as an enormous shimmering trophy cup was brought into the stands in a blinding white light to a sea of applause and the blaring of the Irish national anthem from all sides. You and the twins Roaring with laughter as the Bulgarian Minister spoke his first words of English to outrage from Fudge saying, that in his (the bulgarian ministers) defense, Fudges waving sign language was very funny.

The Bulgarian and Irish team poured into the box. The Bulgarian team standing on the opposite side so that you could get a good look at them. Krum's face was still very bloody, as he wouldn't allow any of the healers to mop him up, but his robes were fresh and clean.

You sighed scolding yourself for your stupidity. Trying, yet again, in vain to expel the blood from your favorite emerald green robes.

**_Krum would have been fine_**

you thought laughing as the two lion heads of your scarf, seeming much more at home against the red fabric of your shirt than the green of your robes, they nuzzled into the material.

**_There's got to be over 100 healers just waiting on the field.. as if I could have made a difference. Got what I deserved di-_**

You pulled yourself from your thoughts as dark brown eyes, both with heavy black bruises blooming around them, met your blue ones. Krum had been looking directly at you. Glancing from your discarded blood stained robes to the red stains on your face and hair; and then, for the briefest of moments, on your scarf.

"Let's have, a really loud hand, for the gallant losers" Cried Bagman "BULGARIA!"

Bagman went through the names of each of the Bulgarian team members, Krum getting the loudest applause of all, and then repeated the process with the Irish team.

After the two teams had left, Bulgaria down the steps and Ireland taking to their brooms to do one last victory lap; Bagman rose his wand to his throat once again and whispered, "quietus"

"They'll be talking about this one for years" Continued Bagman, "A really unexpected twist."

You smiled watching as the twins clambered over the backs of their seats to Bagman their arms and hands outstretched, faces grinning broadly.

"Ah yes" said Bagman looking disgruntled "I owe you. H-How much."

Two Identical grins spread wider.

When the 11 of you had made your way back to the tent, nobody felt much like sleeping. Ron was still lamenting over, "Viktor Krum Bloodied" robes being tossed in a trash bin.

"There not worth anything to me if I can't wear them!" you retorted Laughing with Ginny and the twins as she passed you a hot chocolate and the twins rushed off upstairs to count their earnings. You were very happy for them. And you, Ron, Harry, Ginny and eventually the twins spent the next couple of hours reliving the match. You and Ginny were seated snugly on the oversized couch with Fred and George.

It was then, as the noise around you all started to die down, that Mr. Weasley announced that this would be the final cup of chocolate before bed. You smiled happily as you and Ginny took your mugs. You had managed to find another set of robes, blue ones, and were very happy. When suddenly the flaps to the Tent burst open.

Ginny squealed losing control of her cup and tipping it right onto your chest to fits of laughter from the twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione. A man robed in scarlet stood in the doorway, a box tucked under his arm. His stern eyes and sharp featured face gazed around the shabby tent adorned now in green with distaste.

"Ms. Cheska Shannon" inquired the man searching the crowd his eyes lingering at your stained robes his thick accent butchering the pronunciation of your name slightly .

**_Seriously!? Again? This really is my last set of robes. Why!?_**

The twins nudged you in the ribs

"I think it's for you Chess" said Fred looking curiously at the scarlet robed man

"what?" you asked not paying attention.

"You are Cheska Shannon aren't you?" asked George grinning.

"Oh Yeah" you said quickly throwing off your sodden robes yet again to reveal your red v-neck shirt and lion headed Bulgaria scarf. The man in the entryway for the tent eyed the scarf as if he had been searching for it, took two long strides forward shoving the box into your arms then spoke.

"The Bulgarian seeker apologizes for the muss up of your robes during the match, and hopes that this will suffice for your loss."

He then gave you a look as though he didn't find his errand worth his time. Turned on his heel and was gone with a loud crack.

You stood in the entryway, turning around slowly to see all the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione at the edge of their seats staring at you.

"The Bulgarian Seeker?!" Cried Ron leaping to his feet, "That's Krum, That's from Viktor Krum! C'mon let me see!"

The twins stuck out their legs tripping Ron as he bounded toward you to rip open the parcel.

"Now Ronald, let's not rush her" said Mr. Weasley "wouldn't want to be rude"

But you could tell everyone was anxious.

"Well I certainly won't keep you waiting." You replied the excitement in the tent becoming contagious. Flopping back down upon the couch between Fred and George you tore off the lid of the box, peeled back the heavy brown paper with the Bulgarian Quidditch team seal pressed upon it and gasped lifting up robes of deep scarlet gazing at embroidered black lettering on it's back and the number 7 on it's sleeves.

"That's Krum's Quidditch robes"

You gripped the robes tightly to your chest leaping over the back of the couch and pulling out your wand. Ron was still carrying his hot chocolate and a bit of it sloshed over the edge of his mug to land on the squashy cushion where you had been seated mere moments before.

"If anyone spills anything on these robes , I'll hex them into oblivion." you called glaring at Ron. Everyone in the tent chuckled.

After several more minutes of talking an joking with one another, and after each person had gotten a chance to try on Viktor Krum's Robes, Mr. Weasley had announced again, that_ now _was the time for bed.

You hugged the twins goodnight and bid everyone else sweet dreams before you, Hermione and Ginny ducked under the tent flaps and made your way the short distance over to the girls tent.

"Well that's exciting isn't it?" asked Hermione

"What the match?"

"No!" cried Ginny, "Getting those robes!" She gestured to the pile of red material in your arms.

"Oh! Yeah it's really something. He must have gone to some trouble to figure out who I was and where I would be staying" Your face had split into a wide smile as you gripped the material more tightly in your arms. "It certainly is a good souvenir"

"He was probably able to find you because you were in the top box, don't you think?" added Hermione "I bet he felt bad about you getting covered in blood, I think it's a bit stupid if you ask me, you should have moved out of the way. I'd have been mortified"

"Yeah" you laughed scratching the back of your head through your dark dirty blonde hair. "I was a bit of an idiot, but the perks are good yeah?"

The three of you stayed up and talked for a while longer as strange bangs echoed in the distance.

"Irish still seems to be celebrating" yawned Ginny. "Well I'm off to bed"

You nodded your agreement stretching out your arms and yawning as well.

"Me too. Night Ginny, Hermione" you called padding your way slowly up the stairs to your room.

As you only shared the tent with 3 people compared to the boys 8 you were each able to have your own room. You sighed dropping Krum's robes on your bed before tossing the scarf on top of the red fabric. The two lion heads bounced slightly before nuzzling into one of the sleeves seeming very happy to be surrounded by their country's colors. You laughed at the strange scarf as it roared happily. You hushed it.

"people are sleeping! Bad scarf" The pair of them glared up at you little yarn ears tilted back before they settled back down into the sleeve emitting a sort of purring noise. You grinned unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them down your hips taking your socks off with them before discarding them in a heap in the corner by the door. Tugging your red shirt up and over your head you began rummaging through your trunk for pajamas.

"I really do suck at packing" you groaned throwing the 5th pair of jeans out of the trunk digging past a large bag of toffees, the last ones to survive Mrs. Weasley's purge , and sighed. No pajamas.

You glanced out of the corner of your eye to the Bulgarian Seeker robes laying on your bed.

"you'll have to do" you said with a grin walking over to the bed shaking the snarling scarf out of the sleeve and wrapping it around you.

The arms were long falling over your hands, and the hem of the robes dragged an inch or so on the floor as you climbed into bed. The material was a bit rough but it felt good against your skin. You smiled, swinging an arm over to pick up the scarf, which was scuffling amongst itself on the shabbily carpeted floor, and placed it beneath the robes by your midriff where it curled up and settled itself.

"so...so strange" you mumbled yawning widely, burying your head in the pillow your eyes drooping heavily "But so flipping cute." Your eyes closed and you drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the banging that had been going off in the distance sounding closer as your mind faded into the darkness.

You woke to someone shaking you madly like a ragdoll. Groaning, you raised your hand swatting blindly. You were still very tired.

"Go away" you whined voice heavy and tired "I'm trying to sleep!"

The figure in the dark didn't relent in fact it shook you even harder.

"No Cheska you need to get up now"

You blinked, it was one of the twins voices, but what were they doing in the girls tent. Before you had time to register anything, the covers were ripped away from the bed revealing you sprawled out open robed and only undergarments covering you with the absence of sheets. Your eyes shot open and you saw Fred struck dumb as his eyes traveled slowly down your body then up again. Your face reddened in a blaze of heat.

"What the hell did you do that for you perv!" you cried out.

Grabbing the item that was nearest, which happened to be your scarf, you launched it straight at the blue eyed freckled face snatching up the Bulgarian robes to cover yourself and doing up some of the clasps.

"Coming into my room ripping off my cove-"

"I'm sorry" interrupted Fred his face still pink "But this is urgent hurry and grab your shoes we have to go now, George has already grabbed Ginny and is heading a few tents over to check on Angelina And Harry Ron and Hermione are already heading to the forest" Fred said all this very fast tossing your shoes to you as you pulled a pair of faded blue jeans over your hips hopping slightly to get them up before buttoning them. You rummaged in your trunk for a shirt but Fred grabbed your arm "Didn't you hear me? We, Don't, Have, Time"

You blinked rapidly now wide awake, pulling on your shoes without socks, grabbing your wand from the bedside table, and allowing yourself to be dragged down the stairs by Fred. You had never seen him this serious before and the look he had given you just then was not a look you dared argue with.

"Fred" you said, pulling your hand free of his wanting answers "What in god's name is going on?!"

You could hear loud bangs, crashes, screams, and the sound of people running from outside the tent.

"Death eaters" said Fred Darkly "or at least that's what they look like, the entire place is in panic come on we need to get to the woods, now!"

Fred reached for your hand again and you took it ducking out of the tent and to the campgrounds outside. You could see people fleeing into the woods past the few fires that were still lit among the tents, running away from what seemed to be a great long parade coming towards them flashes of light and great bangs like a cannon emitting from the crowd. Cheering and roars of laughter could be heard and you pulled away from Fred once again dashing towards the mass of hooded masked people to get a better view of the figures floating high above the ground, even higher than the goal posts at the stadium.

"Cheska!" you heard Fred yell and curse but you didn't care, your heart was racing, your wand gripped tightly in your white knuckled hand as you dodged over fallen tents trying not to trip over your oversized Bulgaria Quidditch robes. The night air was like ice and despite the robes being thick and warm you were chilled to the bone but you kept running settling behind a set of trees and tents right beside the mob that was marching slowly across the campgrounds. You looked up and a lump of shock and anger settled itself like acid in your chest.

The figures suspended in mid air were muggles. Four of them bouncing high above the ground their figures bending and contorting as they spun and moved against their will scared and crying. It was as if they were puppets and the masked robed and hooded men below them were their cruel masters. The largest figure, male, appeared to be the campground owner the second appeared to be his wife who was dangled feet first in the air her night gown falling around her face to reveal her undergarments. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wailed and screamed trying to cover herself in vain as her arms began to flail wild and involuntary about her, as if she were trying to swat off an entire swarm of hornets.

You looked to the other two much smaller figures and your body shook with rage tears threatening to work their way past the lump in your throat and to your eyes. The two smaller figures were children. A boy and girl. The girl was doing a sort of grotesque gymnastic that she was not flexible enough for and you could tell it was hurting her as she cried out in pain thick tears running down her round face as she called out for her mother who could do nothing to help her.

The boy, who appeared to be a year or so younger than his sister was spinning like a top his head flopping from side to side as he cried before going limp in the air.

**_Did they just... kill him?! He's just a child!_**

You thought tears running freely down your face as you pictured your own muggle cousins face on the small lifeless boy a good 60 feet above you. This could have been your family instead of the camp ground managers... and these... these monsters wouldn't have cared. Your entire body shaking in fear and fury. You raised your wand and pointing it up at the closest Death eater.

_Wham!_

Your back was slammed hard into the closest tree and a large tent some 50 feet away was blasted out of the mobs path by one of the hooded men who laughed drunkenly waving his wand emitting sparks.

"Let me go" you hissed venomously at Fred who had pinned both your arms above your head to the tree and who looked as if he had no intention of heeding your request.

"And what would you do if I did huh Chess?!" Growled Fred a seriousness and anger you had never yet heard in his voice before now. "Try and kill one of them!? Get yourself killed?! Because that's what it looks like you'd do! Something stupid!"

"Yes" you bellowed your voice cracking as you choked out a sob, "Don't you get it! That could be _my _family up there and they wouldn't give a rats ass about it! That could be my mom, my dad, my cousin!"

"That could be you..." said Fred blue eyes staring into your own. "Just like you said they wouldn't care. Cheska that could be you up there! What if they had caught you What if-"

"I don't care!" you cried looking down, trying to hide the tears that were streaming like a river from your eyes.

"I CARE" shouted Fred the anger back in his voice again. "Do you have any idea what seeing you tortured like that would do to me, to you? You're terrified of heights and I wouldn't be able to do anything, _anything_ to help you!" Fred's eyes shone bright as another flash of light from the mob illuminated the campsite.

"It doesn't matter that you rejected me. You're still my friend and I'm still going to keep my promise!" Fred paused releasing your wrists, which were scraped by the bark of the tree, to fall trembling to your sides.

Placing a calloused hand on either side of your face he lifted your eyes to his.

"I will never let anything happen to you."

The two of you stood against the tree for what seemed like an age. The terror and anger that had consumed you mere moments before melting away as if you had just stepped into a warm bath and the reality of his statements seemed to sink into your mind. It could have been you up there spinning like a top, being contorted against you will, or worse. You were a mudblood which, to these people, was just as bad as a muggle if not worse. Fred, his blue eyes staring intently back at you, shoulders heaving from the effort of chasing you down, and dirt smeared across his freckled face, may have very well just saved your life.

You pushed off the tree, leaning forward and wrapped your arms tightly around your best friend.

**_"_**Thank you..."

You whispered burying your face in the sweatshirt that covered his chest and wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug. Fred smiled resting his chin on top of your head.

"You're always so difficult" said Fred Hugging you back and raising a hand to thoroughly mess up your hair with his palm. "Why couldn't you have just made things easy on me and listened in the first place. Your such a woman" You glared up at him trying hard not to grin. He was joking with you again, a good sign. The two of you pulled apart and had began making your way to the forest in the distance.

"And here I was thinking you liked the fact that I was a woman" you replied grinning into the night thinking of how his eyes trailed down as he took in the sight of your body not too long ago.

You flushed. Fred flushed too, seeming to understand what you meant as he thought back to that very moment.

"Well I suppose there are _some _perks" Fred agreed.

You made a movement to elbow him in the ribs but stopped your head tipping upwards to a blast of shimmering green light shot high into the sky and burst apart in a sea of what looked like emerald green stars to form a great skull with a snake slithering its way around it and out of its open mouth like a tongue.

You grabbed Fred's hand, holding it tightly in your own, and began to run swiftly towards the forest as you heard new screams echo in the night from the shape in the sky's appearance, your heart racing fear settling heavy and uncomfortable in your chest.

"You see it too, right Fred"

"yeah" said Fred darkly picking up speed and dragging you even faster behind him as you stumbled on your over-sized robes.

"The dark mark" you panted as you reached the thick trees of the forest leaning against the bark beside Fred. "I hope it doesn't mean what I think it does.


End file.
